


magpie / token

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magpie / token

**_magpie_ **

Arthur buys shiny things specifically for Eames to pocket. He’ll keep, say, a pair of cufflinks for several weeks, wearing them, putting them on his dresser, and then he’ll notice them missing. (Eames won’t nick something until Arthur’s had it for a while, he’s noticed.) Later, they’ll turn up in unexpected places: Eames’ pockets, Eames’ luggage. He pretends not to notice, and Eames never says anything.

\-------

**_token_ **

An antiques store in Savannah is where Eames nicks it. If he’d bought a money clip new and had it monogrammed for Arthur, he’d present it to him properly. But he slips this one, its simple “A” delicate and faint under a layer of iridescent tarnish, into the inside pocket of Arthur’s jacket where Arthur often keeps loose cash. It’s got a few bills in it, as it’s bad luck to give an empty clip. Days later, as Arthur reaches into said pocket to pay for their coffees, he frowns, pulls out the clip, and starts to say something to Eames. “My treat,” Eames interrupts with a wink, taking out bills of his own and handing them to the impatient barista. “You can get the next one, love,” he adds, taking as his due Arthur’s still-confused expression, as well as the smile that appears as realization dawns on him.


End file.
